The present invention relates to backsplash assemblies of major domestic appliances, such as cooking ranges and ovens, clothes washers and dryers and dishwashers. More particularly it relates to the mounting of operative assemblies, such as clocks, timers, switch panels and so forth in such backsplashes.
It is common practice to mount various operative assemblies in backsplashes by means of welding, or by using rivets, toggle locks or other mechanical fasteners which position the operative assembly housing in a predetermined position adjacent the face of the backsplash cover. In some instances mounting tabs are formed on the cover (or a plate adjacent the cover) and the operative assembly is attached to the tabs. In other instances the operative assembly is mounted to clips which are then welded or riveted to the cover. In either event, the mounting of the operative assembly requires an excessive number of steps, which is costly in mass production operations involved in the manufacture of major domestic appliances Also, with the build-up of tolerances of the various components of the backsplash assembly, the operative assemblies are not uniformly tight against the backsplash cover. This results in a gap around the edge of the access opening for the operative assembly. Thus the operative assemblies are subject to rattling and unsightly soil tends to accumulate in the gap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved appliance backsplash assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an improved assembly in which the housing of an operative assembly, such as a clock for example, is held in firm engagement with the face of the backsplash assembly despite variations in the tolerances of various components.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an improved assembly which is easy and low cost in manufacture.